The Remedy
by Deb-Dras
Summary: Keats is searching for the meaning of his half-life and soon finds himself angry with his creator. Ellen discovers she's in love with him and decides to go back to Doolin after three months away. But to deal with Keats harsh attitude isn't easy. Songfic!


Hi, everybody! How are ya doin? :D

First of all, I want you all to know that English isn't my native language xD Yeah, then why I wrote this fanfiction in english? Well, because I wanted to contribute with the community of fans of Folklore. Later I would like to do it in Spanish, too, which is my native language. So, I'm sorry if I don't follow grammar or writing rules, or if something seems out of the way :S I still hope you can enjoy the story.

So… What's this story about?

_Keats is searching for the meaning of his half-life and soon finds himself angry with his creator. Ellen is trying to have a normal life; until she finds out she's in love with Keats and has been a coward running away from his coldness and absolutely possible rejection. So she decides to go back to Doolin after three months away. But to deal with Keats harsh attitude is not easy. Especially if he, who also knows Ellen is in love with him, is now angry. _

Not on of my best, but… anyway :D

Well. This is a long fanfiction with a lot of music included. Not all the chapters might have a song, but… usually that's what you'll find. You'll see the lyrics in bold, the thoughts in italic and the talks between **" "**.

Whenever you see a line, is because I've changed from telling the story in one point of view, to another. Example: instead of the author (me) telling the story, now is Keats, and then it could be Ellen. _Whenever you see a line._

The rating M is for later… heh heh heh… (mischievous smile). And, well, right now the first chapter is for Keats and the second one for Ellen.

So… I have nothing else to say for now, oh-wait, yes!

_Ejem, ejem!_

"All the copyrights belong to their respective authors. _Duh_. Folklore is not mine, nor Keats D: And all the songs and stuff here ISN'T mine. Thank you very much. The only thing I copyright is the fan-unreal-story I'm about to tell you"

With nothing else to say, enjoy! :D

**Song: The remedy / Artist: Jason Mraz**

**(KEATS) CHAPTER 0. PROLOGUE  
**

**

* * *

*Instrumental***

Keats, lonely guy, quite the cold and insensible. A man with a brilliant intelligence and analyzing skills, dedicated, adventure-spirited and harsh and sarcastic when dealing with truths. Maybe with an ESTJ personality and a careless and lazy attitude at times.

A half-live guardian, but a full-live writer. Now, a full-fake man, also, because, you have to remember _always_, that Keats is nothing but an _illusion_… The _illusion of protection. _

**I saw fireworks from the freeway**

He was sitting at the Cliff of Sidhe, looking at the sea. It was midnight and the lighthouse was turned off, as usual. The stars shined beautifully.

**And behind closed eyes I cannot make them go away**

**'Cause you were born on the fourth of july, freedom ring**

Winter was ending. Months ago someone made a call to his office, asking him for help. He went to Doolin, a forsaken dead village apart of everything, and helped this girl to uncover the mysteries behind a bunch of deaths. They both traveled together to the Netherworld, fought mighty enemies, made fairy tale friends, saved the world, and _blah blah blah… _

And then? Boom! The truth made their life to transform completely. It made them _free_, though… Now he knew the truth, he could write happily in his office and travel between the Netherworld and the Real world. He just needed a way to send his stories to some editorial, and done…

But still… There was _something_…

**Now something on the surface it stings**

* * *

Wait,

**_"I said something on the surface?"_**

**Well it kind of makes me nervous **

So, there is still something unsolved about all of these crimes. Of course, how could I miss that?

**Who says that you deserve this**

**And what kind of god would serve this?**

_She _used me, _she _is gone now, and _I'm an illusion._

Why do I have to be half-living all of this? I know what stings: I'm _angry_! And confused! I've got so many new questions about my true nature.

**We will cure this dirty old disease**

Yeah, you are right. When she was feeling bad I've been her cure. "Oh, girl... Let me tell you something:

**_If you've got the poison I've got the remedy"_**

The _remedy_ for fear, loneliness and a dead friend. Keats. Buy it now. Available in Doolin pub at nights.

**The remedy is the experience.**

I'm the remedy auto medicated in a moment of distress. Awesome_._ You know how that feels? It _sucks_.

**This is a dangerous liaison**

She, a 22-years old dreamy-eyed medium lady that loves painting. Me, an odd supernatural-skeptic writer with curiosity-management problems.

Well, no doubt we 'cleaned' the Netherworld.

**I say the comedy is that it's serious. **

**This is a strange enough new play on words**

But, guess what? I have never been real. I'm a half-life, an illusion even if I look human, and there's nothing I can do. And who imaginated me? A girl called Ellen.

**I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend**

**The rest of your nights with the light on**

She just wanted her old sick-dying friend to be with her, she just wanted my help, my guardian-_ness_. So, she needed me, as much as I needed her to exist.

That's _pathetic._

**So shine the light on all of your friends**

**When it all amounts to nothing in the end.**

Oh, _sh… _I think I'm getting angrier. I really don't have time for this. I have to finish my story, and find someone to publish it.

But first, I'm going to the pub… _with the rest of my kind. _

**I won't worry my life away.**

**I won't worry my life away…**

* * *

***Instrumental***

Keats walked down the Cliff of Sidhe, remembering and thinking a lot, as logical as he was. He saw the beach for a moment, he saw the ocean, and then kept walking until he was by the side of Ellen's hut. He felt something weird in his stomach but decided to ignored it.

He walked to the pub. Once he was inside there, he asked for a bottle of ale. He said hi to Jimmy, Frizzie, Damona and Fir Darrig (his new companions, you could say), and finally sat in the table that was closer to the fireplace.

**

* * *

I heard two men talking on the radio**

**In a cross fire kind of reality show**

"So, where's my _sweetie_?" Asked the deer on the wall. He was definitely referring to Ellen. I was drinking ale in the table by his side, wanting to smash one of its horns away. I wondered if he would feel anything…

"I have no idea" I said. "And I'm not interested"

**Uncovering the ways to plan the next big attack**

**They were counting down the ways to stab the brother in the be right back**

"Well" He yawned, "You're quite a pain in the neck. If I had known that poor girl was goin' to be with ya in that adventure, I had done somethin', coz' you're awful!"

"Thanks. I'm also not interested in your comments" I said. My bad mood was getting worse.

"She was so sweet, I miss her smile"

I made a mental note of 'don't sit near that wall'

"By the way" Asked me the deer: "Now you know you're a half-life, what are you gonna do?"

Yeah, news travels fast.

**After this, the unavoidable kiss**

"Well" I put my hands behind my neck and reclined against the chair. "I'm going to write whatever I want for the rest of eternity"

**Where the minty fresh death breath is sure to outlast this catastrophy**

"Yeah, or up to when she stops needing you" He laughed. "Do you know what's your purpose in this half-life?"

I started thinking about that: All half-lives are created by a reason and when they do what they have to do they cease to exist, or so I've heard... So if I still exists, that means I haven't met my purpose or that I don't have one.

**Dance with me**

"Hey, I'm talkin' with ya! Are you listenin'?" Yelled the deer. I really hate that guy, but... whatever.

**Because If you've got the poison,**

**I've got the remedy**

"Sorry, I have a story to finish" I said and stood up.

"What an _as…_ Well, sure, go and finish your so called story…

**The remedy is the experience **

… In the Netherworld!" And then he burst out laughing. He quite enjoyed mocking me.

"…"

**This is a dangerous liaison**

_Did I really get that I was an illusion? _

_Am I just imagining that I can write this magazine and sell it like nothing had happened?_

Once I was out of the pub, I stopped:

**I say the comedy is that it's serious**

"Heh… How much half-life am I really acting?"

"Not quite enough, Sir Keats" Said a voice. I turned and saw Belgae by my side.

**This is a strange enough new play on words**

"I'm afraid we won't talk tonight. I was expecting to drink some ale at the pub along you and ponder about the mysteries of existence".

"Well… It'll have to wait. I'm a bit tired right now"

"It's all right. I am here anyway, for whichever help I can give to you"

**I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend**

"Thanks… Wait, now that I think so, I have a question for you. Is there any possibilities that a half-live can live without a purpose?"

**The rest of your nights with the light on**

"Sir Keats, it surprises me such a question coming from you. You should know that not even humans beings exists without a purpose".

**So shine the light on all of your friends**

"And what about you?"

"Oh, I still have a purpose. I was created for a reason bigger than just protecting Livane. Why do you ask me, Sir Keats?"

**When it all amounts to nothing in the end**

"Hm… It's nothing. Belgae, see you next time"

And with that, I walked back to my office in the Netherworld-

* * *

-And Keats started working…

**I won't worry my life away**

**I won't worry my life away…**

"Where was I? Oh, sure, I was in the Undersea City part… How was it again?..." Keats said, remembering the events of just some months ago. Once his mind was clear, he started writing in his machine:

'_Keats! I'm depending on you. Please, track down this murderer!' She said with eyes full of concern, but also full of trust… _

"Trust?" Keats said. "Always trusting everyone, Ellen" He smiled, quite desperate with that characteristic of her. He wrote a bit more…

'_I need to know the truth'_

"Well, that's normal… Everyone seeks the truth. I do"

He wrote more and more. Then he reached to the part on which he had to write about Oblivion, and how Herve tried to jump there.

_Oblivion… _Keats thought.

_If everyone forgets about me, I'll disappear? Even a full-alive human being that's dead and forgotten for everyone won't exist. _

Keats really needed Ellen, then. Or at least, someone that could remember him for eternity.

"Bah, I'll be fine" He kept writing, feeling a bit angry like before. Then he wrote about the point he had to talk about hi encounter with Ellen…

**When I fall in love**

'_Keats… Why?' Ellen asked, her voice trembling. _

'_Looks like there are two sides to this conflict' I said. _

**I take my time**

"Two sides?" Asked Keats.

**There's no need to hurry when I'm making up my mind**

'_I must… I must save Herve… Keats… Thank you for telling me. I'll go after Herve' _

**You can turn off the sun **

"So… THAT'S what was unresolved!" Keats discovered, remembering the last time Ellen and him were together months before, talking in his office.

**But I'm still gonna shine**

"She fell in love with Herve when she was a little girl! And... And now she is in love with me! That's why she isn't here in Doolin!"

"**_And I'll tell you why"_**

Keats said to himself.

**_Because…_**

**The remedy is the experience**

"What did you say last time, Ellen? That you were happy to have come to Doolin because is where you met me? Now, this is quite a surprise to know that you feel those things for me!" He accommodated his tie.

**This is a dangerous liaison**

"_'The Messenger falls in love with her Guardian'_ Fabulous! A title for a half-life magazine, no doubt!"

**I say the comedy is that it's serious **

"I wonder if Belgae was in the same position with Livane" He laughed. "This HAS to be a joke, for real!"

**This is a strange enough new play on words**

"So, the medium falls in love with her childhood creation who also he needs her to exist. That's a sick relationship, how good Ellen isn't the sadistic type, because I'd be lost".

**I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend**

**The rest of your nights with the light on**

"But, _does she fall for me or for Herve…?_" Keats asked himself. "I want to get to the core of all this. She will have to have quite a conversation with me. We still have things to solve"

**So shine the light on all of your friends**

He looked to his desk, to the draw Cecilia had made of Herve when they were kids, and told himself:

"This is going to be very, VERY good"

**When it all amounts to nothing in the end**

"It's decided. Time to find my lady in distress, before she stops needing me and it's too late... for whatever reason she _needs_ me yet…"

**I won't worry my life away**

**I won't worry my life away... **

**I won't and I won't and I won't**

That 'night', Keats prepared everything he needed to travel to... wherever Ellen was. He took a shower (yes, in the Netherworld half-lives take showers, he discovered). He saved some food... well, in case his half-alive side needed it. And after checking he had some money and a map and a compass, Keats decided to sleep until morning.

_Where are you Ellen?_ He thought while lying down in his bed.

_Will you create someone else?_

_What is my real meaning in this half-life?_

_Will Ellen stop needing me someday?_

And with these last three questions,

_Keats felt angry again._

***End***

**

* * *

**Ta-dah! I hope it wasn't so terrible D: I hope the characters weren't too much, well… OOC xP The next one is better, trust in that xD

Please, leave me a little review, please, for the sake of a fan that's trying new things :P Tell me WHATEVER you want.

Actually, you can even write me a review telling me that you don't want to write me a review xD

And, by the way, have a good day! ;)

See ya!


End file.
